Night Adventures
by Asha'man of Fire
Summary: Rito has a startling thouhgt, and decides to return the favor


The 17 year old boy, named Yuuki Rito, was worried for a variety of reasons, most of which could be traced back to Lala. The reason he was worried today was because Lala had been acting strange for a while now. He'd first noticed it a couple of days ago, when he went shopping with her, and he'd found himself waiting for her a hold his arm close. The strange thing was, she never did.

Thinking back on it, she hadn't hugged him, snuck into his bed or even tried to latch onto him for some time now, and as he lay awake in the middle of the night, idily rubbing a scratch on his arm, he realised something. He missed it. He missed the warmth and comfort she provided, and the lack of it was bothering him.

What was worse was that he couldn't help but think that he'd done something wrong. Was she angry at him for some reason? He couldn't think of anything, but that didn't mean a thing. It could just be that he didn't see it as important while she did.

There was another explanation as well, one that would definitely be considered his fault. She'd listened to him. He was always telling her not to cling onto him so suddenly; maybe she'd actually listened for once. Then again, she'd never listened before, why would she start now?

Either way, right now there was just one thing on his mind, and that was Lala's body and the need to hold it close. '_Screw it'_ he thought as he got out of bed, '_it's time to return the favour.'_

Quietly leaving his room, he made his way to the elevator/transport that Lala and her sisters had made, and soon he had appeared in the middle of their living room and what could accurately be described as the central hub. It was a comfy looking room with a couple of couches and chairs, but it still had a strangely alien design to Rito. It wasn't too weird, but it wasn't the norm either.

What really interested him though were the doors that lined the curved walls. There were 6 altogether, and it was then that he realised he had no clue what lead where. He very rarely came up here, in fact he could probably count the number of times he'd been up here on his fingers, and while he had been shown Lala's room before, that was when it was brightly lit, not dark with only a couple of small light to illuminate the large room.

In short, he had no clue where to go. That left him with exploring, a dangerous idea for two reasons. The first was Nana; if he snuck in to her room, she would not be pleased and would probably maim him. The second was Momo; if he went into her room she would probably be too pleased and would try to seduce him and considering that he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers, he could guess what she would grab to keep him from getting away.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he opened the first door. An empty bathroom lay on the other side. 1 door down and 5 more to go.

Beyond the second door he found a bedroom, but in the darkness he couldn't tell whose. Approaching the bed to get a better look, he tripped over stuffed animal and landed squarely on the bed, face to face with a drowsy Nana.

Mind racing Rito tried to come up with ideas to get him out of this mess, unfortunately his thoughts never did get past '_Oh, shit!_'

Luckily, Nana just sighed in content, muttered "Best dream ever" and tightly wrapped her arms around him.

'_What is she doing?_' Rito asked himself, looking at the girl who seemed to be hanging on to him for dear life. Eventually, he decided to return the hug, and Nana just seemed to melt into his embrace.

"Love this," she mumbled, and Rito decided to stay with her for just a bit longer.

Unfortunately, even this happy time had to come to an end, and Rito slowly extracted himself from Nana's limbs, leaving her visibly upset. _'Note to self, give Nana more physical affection; she seems absolutely starved for it._'

He finally made it out of Nana's room and into the slightly lighter hub. _'2 rooms down and 4 more to go,_' he thought. Skipping over the next room as it was probably Momo's, it stood to reason twins would be next to each other, he entered the next room along.

The first thing he noticed was the heat; it was very hot in here. Not unbearably so, but it was definitely too hot to be considered comfortable. The second thing he noticed was the smell. It wasn't a horrible smell, but it did permeate the entire room. The third and final thing was the thrashing coming from the bed. It looked like the sleeping girl was having a nightmare as she tossed and turned on the bed, mumbling something that he couldn't quite make out.

Approaching the bed to investigate, Rito noticed a couple more things about the room. A faint glow was coming from the ceiling, illuminating the room, allowing him to see the multitude of plants strewn about the place. _'Probably Momo's room then.'_

He was intending to free the suffering girl from her nightmare by simply waking her up, but was not expecting what he found when he closed the distance between them.

Her face wasn't contorted in pain and fear like he had first thought, but concentration. He was also close enough that he could clearly hear her mumbles. "More" she was demanding "faster Rito, faster," she continued.

He could also now make out her arms, one of which was firmly between her legs while the other was frantically yanking on her tail. Just when Rito was about to flee the room, she screamed, "YES! OH YES!" before finally her body relaxed, her face utterly content. Then she lazily opened one eye, and breathlessly whispered "Enjoy the show? Want to experience the real thing?"

Rito jumped out the room and quickly shut the door behind him, face burning. Taking a few moments to calm himself down, and more importantly allow certain parts of his anatomy to soften, he couldn't help but think that that was probably the most erotic thing he had ever seen. She'd just looked so sexy, and when she screamed out his name in pleasure, it made him feel good about himself. Still, that wasn't what he came up here for.

There was one thing on his mind though, why wasn't she following him? Even exhausted as she must've been, Momo wouldn't pass up an opportunity to mess with him, especially such a good one. Risking a look, he saw that she was now sleeping peacefully. With any luck, she wouldn't remember his presence in her room, and if she did, hopefully she would dismiss it as a dream.

'_3 rooms down and 3 rooms to go.'_ Rito turned to the room between the twins' rooms and quietly opened the door. There he found a third sleeping girl, thankfully the one he'd been looking for all night.

He found himself breathing a sigh of relief before moving walking towards her bed. He knew he was going to sleep with her; that was the whole point in sneaking up here. He was hoping to surprise her in the morning and determine if there was anything wrong. There was only one problem though. Lala slept naked, meaning that if he wanted his plan to go well he would have to slip in to bed with a nude Lala.

He gulped as he approached her sleeping form, his face getting redder and hotter as his feet brought him closer and closer. With shaking hands Rito reached out and grabbed the edge of Lala's covers, slowly lifting them up, taking care not to wake her.

Doing so, he confirmed that yes, she was completely naked.

Fighting back the urge to retreat and scramble back to his room, Rito instead focused inwards, preparing himself mentally for what he was about to do.

He pictured himself waking up in the morning to see Lala smiling at him, before proceeding to hug him like mad.

The thought sent a happy yet uneasy pulse through his body. He was happy at the thought of her smile and uneasy because physical contact with Lala, or any girl for that matter, mad him intensely uncomfortable.

It took a few minutes of mental preparation, where he constantly reminded himself that Lala would be happy about this, and no, one little hug _wasn't_ going to be too bad, the rest of them certainly weren't. Finally, he was ready.

Slowly climbing into bed, he was careful not to jostle her or the bed. As soon as he was under the covers, the smell and warmth that Lala gave off overwhelmed him, and his body stiffened.

It took a whole half hour before he felt comfortable enough to relaz. During that entire time, not a single thought had crossed his mind – it had been completely blank.

Exhausted from the nights ordeals, the feel of Lala's warmth by his side was surprisingly comforting; it didn't take long for him to drift to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Seriously, I wrote this almost half a year ago, and at the moment I have no idea why.

So, I thought - Huh, why not? Added a few touches here and there, finished it off, and voila. I feel as though its majorly OOC, but I don't care at the moment. So, a gift from the me of a year ago it is.

Er, right now I'm working on a gender flip To love Ru. Just three chapters that I (more or less) randomly chose. Chapters 141, 147 and 42. Look forward to it. Or, you know, don't. I get the feeling it'll be majorly uncomfortable. I've only wrote like, 500 words of it so far, but that's the feeling I'm getting.


End file.
